How to Save a Life
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Something happened that night that kept Tommy from leaving when he was supposed to. What happened? Will Tommy stay for good? Read to find out!
1. Keep Holding On

A/N: This was kind of inspired by How To Save A Life by The Fray. The idea popped into my head and I decide to go with it. I have an idea of how I want the next chpter to go, so maybe if you're lucky I'll get that out within the next few days. The first chapter is on the short side, but the rest will longer. That said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything associated with it._

* * *

No, this can't be happening. He left me. He- Jude Harrison's thoughts were cut off by a bright light flashing in her eyes. Instinctively, she threw her hands up in front of her face to shield her eyes from the light. She stood frozen, unable to move as she comprehended what was happening. __Sadie…Dad…Tommy…Kwest…Mom…Jamie._ Her heart raced as images of the most important people in her life flashed through her mind. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the squealing of tires mixed with her own scream.

Tommy Quincy sat frozen as he watched the sight in his rearview mirror unfold. The light was green, but he didn't notice. He watched as Jude, unable to move, stood in the path of a car that was going dangerously above the speed limit. He didn't hear his own scream as he flung his door open and ran toward her. He pushed his way through the rapidly forming crowd. He froze when he saw the sight before him. Jude was sprawled on the ground, unmoving. He kneeled down at her side and put her head in his lap. "Someone call an ambulance!" He screamed over his shoulder. He was crying, but he didn't care. He heard sirens in the distance, and soon two EMTs were loading her into the back of an ambulance. "Would you like to ride with her, sir?" One asked. Tommy nodded mutely and climbed in. He held her hand the entire way, and he whispered a promise in her ear. "I'll never leave you."

At the hospital, they told him to wait in the waiting room. He was shaking as he sat in a hard plastic chair. "Tommy, where is she?" He looked up to see Sadie running towards him, with Kwest close behind. "What happened? Is she okay?" Sadie's voice shook, and it was all Tommy could do not to cry again. Kwest put an arm around Sadie's shoulders. "She was hit by a car. I don't know where she is, or how she's doing. They just told me to wait out here." Sadie dropped into the chair next to Tommy's and started to sob. The three sat that way for a while, one blaming himself, one sobbing, and one praying that Jude would be okay.

"Where's my daughter?" Stuart Harrison's voice filled the waiting room. "Dad!" Sadie cried, rushing to her father's side. She buried her head in his shoulder as she continued to cry. Stuart rubbed her back and held her tightly. When he spotted Tommy, his face hardened. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, you'll be sorry." He kept his voice even, but Tommy understood the threat. "Dad, don't" Sadie choked out. Tommy nodded, and continued to stare at the wall. It was all his fault. He told her he was leaving, and she ran after him. He hit the back of his head against the wall repeatedly, punishing himself for being so stupid. _Please, just let her be okay._ After what seemed like hours, a doctor in his mid-twenties came out.

"Is there someone here for Jude Harrison?" he asked. The four stood and looked at the doctor expectantly. "I'm Dr. Adam Brent." He and Stuart shook hands, while the other three waited impatiently. "Is she okay? How is she?" Sadie asked, her impatience taking over. "At this time I can only disclose information to immediate family." Dr. Brent said, looking at the small group. Tommy walked out of the room silently, and kwest followed. He knew his best friend, and he knew that when he was unhappy he could do some stupid things.

"Tom, man, wait up." Kwest said, quickening his pace to match Tommy's. "Leave me alone Kwest. I don't want to talk right now." He pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and stepped into the cool winter air. "I know you, and I know when you're upset you do some pretty stupid shit." Kwest said, leaning against to the wall next to his friend. "Like what?" Tom challenged. "Well, after Jude's sweet sixteen party, you went out and got drunk, then slept with her sister." So maybe he has done stupid stuff, but he a guy, and that's what guys do right? "Kwest, it's my fault. If she-if she dies, it will be my fault." He started smacking his head against the wall again, blaming himself. "What are you talking about, T? How could this be your fault?" Kwest asked, worrying that his friend would put himself in the hospital with all that head-banging. "And why do you keep doing that? She's not going to die. She's a fighter, and she's stubborn as all hell."

He knew when Tommy pulled a cigarette out of his pocket it was time to stop him. He grabbed the cigarette ad threw it on the ground. "Why did you do that? Can you let me be miserable in peace?" "Do you really want to go down that road again? Do you remember what it was like, coming off the drugs and alcohol? Now why do you think this is your fault?" Tommy sighed, and sat on the ground. "We were supposed to go out for dinner. A date, a real date. My dad showed up at Jude's concert. You remember my brother Alex right? He's really sick; the doctors say he won't live much longer, maybe a month or two. I was supposed to take a plane tonight to go home and help take care of his daughter, Julia, and Dani. Dani, she tries to be strong, but I know she can only handle so much. I hate the thought of my little sister trying to be strong one, when I should be there. I was late for my date with Jude, because I had called home to find out exactly what was going on. I showed up late, told her I had a plane to catch and I didn't think I'd be coming back. I walked out and she ran out after me. She was in the street because of me, If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have run out and the car wouldn't have hit her."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that car would come. Don't blame yourself." Kwest said, rather forcefully considering his usually calm demeanor. "My family needs me, but so does Jude. I promised I'd never leave her. I can't break that promise. What am I going to do?" They were both silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. "Let's go inside, maybe Sadie and Stuart can tell us something." Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, if he doesn't kill me first." The two got up and silently walked back to the waiting room. Sadie was pacing back and forth, her face red from crying. When she spotted the two men, she walked over to them. "How is she?" Tom asked, fearing the worst. "There was hemorrhaging in her brain. They stopped it, but she's still unconscious. She broke a rib and fractured her ankle. Her back is messed up, something called a burst fracture. She's just lying there on the bed, hooked up to all these machines. I'm really scared." At that moment Stuart came into the room. "I got special permission for you to see her, Tom. I know how much she cares about you. And I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm just worried about my little girl." They shook hands, all differences put aside. "I understand. We're all worried. Thank you." After getting directions, Tommy headed to Jude's room. It was just as Sadie had said. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. He took her hand in his, and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry Jude. I'm so sorry."


	2. All Nighters and Dellusions

A/N-I was floored by your response to the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it so much. Here's the next chapter, All-Nighters and Dellusions. It's a bit sad, especially toward the end, but it gets happier. I think this story is only going to e a feew more chapters, but I'm already thinking about a possible sequel. Here's chapter 2, enjoy! **

* * *

Three hours later**

"Tommy, you should go home. Staying here and wearing yourself out isn't going to help Jude." Sadie said, coming into Jude's room and seeing him in the same position he'd been in for the last three hours. "No." was all he said. This was the third time she'd told him this and the third time he'd said no. She'd known he was stubborn, but this was getting ridiculous. "It's not your fault. You had no control over the situation. Jude would want you to stop blaming yourself and go home." He didn't take his eyes off of Jude as he spoke. "I told her I'd never leave her. I won't break that promise." Sadie sighed. She was in no mood to argue, and her patience was wearing thin. "Fine. At least eat something; we don't need you passing out." He mumbled something about "a muffin or a bagel". She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a paper bag. She sat down in the one other chair in the room and was asleep in minutes. He opened the bag and pulled out a banana nut muffin. He picked at it for a few minutes, and then set it aside.

"Jude, I have a problem. My older brother Alex is really sick, and I was supposed to go home tonight to take care of my sister Dani, and his daughter Julia. Dani is seventeen, like you. She's also stubborn like you. Julia is three. I've only seen pictures of her, but she's adorable. My parents are older, and it's hard for them to watch Jules sometimes. Dani's trying to take care of them all at the same time. So I'm torn, I don't know what to do. My family needs me, but so do you. I told you I'd never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise. I know you know what I said. They say you can't hear me, because you're unconscious, but I know you can. What do I do Jude? I know you'd understand if I left, but I can't bring myself to leave. It's because I was going to leave you that you ended up here."

_The last thing Jude remembered was a bright light in her eyes, and hearing herself scream. She wasn't sure how she ended up here, wherever here was. She was watching a man hunched over a hospital bed. The bed was occupied by a young girl, no older than she was. There was another girl in the room, not much older than the girl in the bed. Her vision cleared, and she realized the girl was Sadie. That meant the guy was Tommy…and she was the one in the bed. It all started to fall into place. The bright light was a car, and it must have hit her. She was in the hospital. It all made sense. It definitely explained why her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to talk to Tommy, to tell him she was okay, but the words wouldn't come out. "I'll never leave you." Where did that come from? It was like she heard Tommy talking to her, except that it was in her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, which only made the headache worse. She knew, though she had no idea how, that Tommy was supposed to go home to take care of his sister and niece. She noticed his lips were moving. He must be telling me this now._ _Her thoughts were becoming less jumbled, though she was still trying to figure out how all this was happening. I've got to find a way to let him know I'm okay…_

Tommy wasn't sure how long he'd been with Jude. His phone read 2:25 in big, illuminated numbers. That meant it had been almost six hours he'd been here. It seemed like so much longer than six hours. He felt his eyelids drooping, but he fought to stay awake. _I guess Jude won't mind if I take a little nap._ He thought with a yawn. He pulled his jacket around him tightly and found a comfortable position, or as comfortable a position you can get into in a chair. He woke up briefly around five o'clock, but quickly fell back asleep. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks, but he was sure he saw Jude's eyes flutter open for a moment as her lips tried to form words. The next second, she was just as she'd been all night.

When he woke up again, the TV was on and sunlight was shining in through the blinds on the window. A quick glance at his cell told him it was 9 a.m. He got out of his chair and stretched, allowing a yawn to escape. "Hey, I' sorry I snapped at you last night. I was stressed, and tired, and worried about Jude. I know that's no excuse, but it's the best I've got." He turned to see Sadie standing in the doorway, two cups of cafeteria coffee in her hands. "Oh, hey Sadie. Don't worry about it, we're all worried. Thanks." He said, accepting the coffee gratefully. He took a sip and made a face. "That is definitely not the Columbian blend I usually make." Sadie laughed, and it seemed to ease the worried look on her face. "It's a hospital Quincy, not your five star penthouse." This time he laughed, and it felt good. "I guess they can't all be five star."

His laughter stopped when he saw Jude out of the corner of his eye. She looks like she's just resting peacefully, but he knows the truth. Sadie catches him looking at her and clears her throat. "You should go home and get cleaned up. Get something to eat while you're at it." Jude's condition hadn't changed since she arrived, and it didn't seem like it was going to anytime soon. A shower would be good for him, he decided. So would real food. "Alright, I won't be gone real long. I might stop by G Major, let everyone know what's going on, although I'm sure they already know. Will you be okay?" She gave him a small smile, but he could see the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine. Sitting in the apartment alone all day would just drive me crazy. I'll let you know if anything changes." He put his jacket back on and turned toward the door. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be back soon." Instinctively, he turned back to Sadie and hugged her. "She'll pull through Sades. She's too damn stubborn not to." He whispered. She laughed, and he headed out.

He took the elevator down to the first floor and walked quickly to the door. It was a habit he picked up when he was still with Boyz Attack. There are times you really don't feel like signing autographs. He reached the door and stepped outside. Immediately he was being bombarded by reporters, all yelling out questions at once. "Mr. Quincy, what happened to Jude?" "Can you give us any information about her status?" "The folks at G Major refused to comment, do you have any comments?" "No comment!" he yelled, before pushing his way through the wall of reporters and hurrying to his car. He got in a drove off quickly, eager to get away from the reporters. He reached his building without further incidence, and waved to the doorman as he walked up to the door. "Morning, Mr. Quincy." Tommy nodded at the friendly doorman and pushed the door open. "Mr. Quincy, I have a message for you." Alexa, the receptionist, called. That was odd. Anyone who ever called him left messages on his answering machine. "There were two young girls here earlier asking for you. They left this." She handed him a folded piece of paper with his name on the front. "Thanks. Did they leave their names?" She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. The older one just asked me to give you that." He shrugged, figuring they were just two fans looking for an autograph. "Thanks." She smiled and he walked over to the elevator. On the way up, he unfolded the paper.

Tommy,

I heard what happened to your friend, Jude. I know you were going to come home, but you really don't have to. I'm doing fine taking care of everything. Jude needs you. Stay with her. Canada is your home now anyway. Stay there, at least until Jude is better. I know you want to and I can handle everything here. I came to see you, but you weren't home. Julia and I are staying in a cheap motel. Don't worry, we're going home tomorrow. I have enough for two plane tickets. We'll be okay. You take care of Jude, she needs you more. Mom and Dad say hi, by the way. They didn't want us to come but I convinced them. Alex is trying not to let Julia see him when he feels really bad, because he doesn't want her to worry. I'll talk to you soon. We miss you, you know.

Love,

Dani and Jules

The elevator stopped, and he got off. He pulled out his keys and opened his apartment. Setting the letter on the table by the door, he took out his cell and scrolled through his phonebook until he got to the number he was looking for. He got up and walked out onto the balcony as he listened to the ringing in his ear. "You've reached Dani. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message, thanks." He sighed in frustration. "Dani, it's me. I got your letter. I'm not happy that you're here, and I'm really not happy that you brought Julia. Call me when you get this. You'll stay with me tonight, and tomorrow we're all going home. Call me so I can come pick you up. Love you. Bye." He hung up and leaned against the railing. At a quarter to ten in the morning, traffic was starting to get heavy. He watched the cars slowly move forward in silence. These people had no idea that in a hospital somewhere, Jude was fighting to stay alive. The worse thing that was happening to them was getting stuck in traffic. They didn't have to sit and watch the one they loved die, little by little, day by day. Tommy was startled to realize his cheeks were wet with tears. He roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand. His phone rang, the first notes of "Time to Be Your 21" playing from his pocket. Jude had put that ring tone on his phone one day while they were in the studio. He hadn't taken it off because Jude smiled whenever his phone rang. He flipped his phone open, hoping to hear some good news.

"Hello?" "Tommy…It's Sadie…It's J-Jude…she…she's getting..." Sadie's words came in gasps. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "Worse." Tommy had already hung up and was pushing the elevator button, willing it to come faster. He gave up and headed for the stairs. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.


	3. Miracle

A/N-I would have had this out sooner, but I had family visiting and I got busy with that, and lat minute shopping, so I didn't get to finish it until today. This is one of the last chapters, sadly. There may or may not be a sequel, I haven't decided yet. Happy Holidays to everyone, and as always, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the idea. Sigh.

* * *

All Jude could see was bright, white light. "Am I dead?" she asked, though no one was around. "No. At least, not yet." A ten year old girl appeared at Jude's side. Her dark brown, almost black hair was held back by a white headband, which matched her white dress, shoes, and tights. "What do you mean, not yet?" Jude asked, once the initial shock had started to fade. "You're dying. You can live or die. Ultimately, only you can choose which path you take." Jude stared at the girl, disbelieving. "Who are you, and why do I have to choose? Isn't that already decided by destiny, or fate, or something like that?" The little girl smiled serenely at Jude. "Yes, however, you are a special case. You and Tommy are special. You are destined to be together, it is your fate." Jude decided she must be going crazy. There was no way this could be happening. "Again, who are you? And aren't destiny and fate the same thing?" The girl smiled, while Jude rubbed her forehead.

"My name is Miranda. Destiny and fate are not the same thing. However, they go hand-in-hand. Here they come now." A boy and girl, also ten years old and dressed in all white, walked toward Jude and Miranda wearing the same serene smiles. "They're destiny and fate? They're kids. You're a kid. I'm going crazy. That has to be it." The boy's shirt had a silver "F" embroidered on it, and the girl's dress had a silver "D" embroidered on the front. "You're not going crazy Jude. You're in the simplest state of being." The girl, who Jude was assuming was Destiny, had a voice like wind chimes. For a moment Jude was mesmerized by her melodic voice, forgetting everything else. "However, we have things to do, and you have things to see." The boy said, bringing Jude back to the moment. And as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone.

"Come on Jude. I have a lot to show you and very little time. Take this, and put it around your neck. Good, now take my hand so we can get started." She held out her hand, and Jude looked at it warily. "What is this thing hanging around my neck?" she asked, not sure whether she trusted this person or not. "It's your hourglass. By the time all the sand is in the bottom half, you'll have seen everything you need to see and you'll know which path to choose. Trust me Jude. I am your guide for a reason. I know you better than you think." Figuring if she was going crazy she might as well enjoy it, she put her hand in Miranda's.

A flash of light later, they were standing in the corner of a cozy dining room, watching a family eat. "Who are they? Why are we watching them?" Her guide simply nodded to the family, indicating she should watch. There was a man who had dark hair, blue eyes, and a build similar to Tommy's. From time to time he grimaced, but he tried to hide it. Across from him was a man with a similar build, dark hair with streaks of gray, and eyes she could only describe as liquid chocolate. At the end of the table, between the two, was an older woman whose black hair was peppered with gray. She had blue eyes, and a warm smile lit up her worn face. They were a family, and as she watched them it became obvious that she was watching Tommy's family. "Why am I watching Tommy's family? What do they have to do with me?" The younger girl stepped over to a wall covered in pictures. Tommy's family, Tommy as a little boy, Tommy with a baby Jude assumed was his little sister. "It's destined that one day, this family will become your family as well." Miranda held out her hand and Jude took it.

Another flash of light, and they were in a motel room. Sitting on the bed was the girl from the pictures, only older. On her lap was a little girl, who Jude decided must be Tommy's niece. There was some cartoon on the T.V. The older girl looked worried. "Tommy's sister." It wasn't a question. This must be part of the "watch the family" thing. Jude could hear her thoughts, and was overwhelmed by everything this girl was dealing with. After awhile Miranda held her hand out, and Jude took it. Yet another flash of light, and they were standing in a house. A house Jude didn't recognize. "Where are we? And what's with the flashes of light?" Her guide laughed. "Those are just for show. We're taking a peek at your future."

Before she could say or ask anything, Jude heard voices and ventured closer so she could hear. "Happy birthday to you." Two voices, one male and one female, sang together. "Who are they?" Jude asked. "Go see for yourself." Jude walked around the corner and down the hall to a bright, open kitchen. At the table, she and Tommy, or their future selves, fed cake to a baby girl with a head of thick, dark hair. The baby smiled and stuck her hands in the cake. With a giggle she put her hands on their noses, covering them in cake. One thing bothered her though. She and Tommy didn't look that much older. Looking around, she saw a calendar on the wall. May was written across the top, and the 18th was circled. The date was May 18, but what was the year? She turned and walked back down the hall and into what she assumed was the living room. Spotting a newspaper on the coffee table, she picked it up and examined the front page. Saturday, May 18, 2011. Quickly doing the math in her head, she let out a gasp. "Seems crazy, doesn't it? Married at nineteen, had your first baby six months before you turned twenty-one." Jude turned to see Miranda sitting in the chair behind her. "Yeah, but I seem happy. What's her name?" Holding a hand out toward the mantle above the fireplace, Miranda spoke softly. "See for yourself." Walking the few steps to the fireplace, she gently lifted one of the frames that sat there. "Miranda Jade Quincy, born May 18, 2010." She read, setting the frame down carefully. "She has the same name as you." Miranda smiled. "Yes. Funny how things work out sometimes. Come on, we have one more thing to see, and time is running out." Glancing down at her neck, Jude saw that most of the sand was in the bottom of the hourglass.

Taking Miranda's hand once again, the light flashed and they were standing outside her hospital room. Tommy stood at the small window his hands pressed against the glass. He was whispering something, and his cheeks were wet. Stepping closer, Jude was able to make out what he was saying. "Jude, you have to pull through, you just have to. I can't do this without you. I need you. You have to start trying again. If you give up on life, so will I. I love you, Jude. In the movies that's always enough to save the dying person. Let that be enough. You make me want to be a better man so I'll be worthy of you. Because of you, I've changed for the better. Whenever I'm with another girl, I feel like I'm being unfaithful to you. I can't see myself with anyone but you. You're the only one I want. Jude, you're my everything. You're the half that makes me whole. Why isn't that enough? Why?" He started to cry, and her heart ached for him. Miranda handed her a small white handkerchief. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. She reached out and put her hand to his cheek. He turned and looked at her, into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, putting a hand to his cheek, right where her hand was. "I love you." She whispered back. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

There was a flash of light, brighter than any of the others, and after what seemed like an eternity, she woke up to a loud beeping near her head. Groaning, she opened her eyes sat up quickly. Too quickly, because she was pulled back down by the many wires attached to various parts of her body. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, poking and prodding and asking questions. 'Tommy!" she called, desperate to see him. She kept calling out to him as nurses tried to calm her down. She was nearly hysterical when they finally brought him in. Wrapping her arms around him as he held her close, she felt everything else slip away. Right now, he was the only thing that mattered. The doctors gave up trying to ask questions, convinced she was okay. They slipped out of the room quietly to give them some privacy. "I love you." Tommy whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered, before bringing her lips to his in a soft, passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other once more, content to hold each other close. They stayed that way the rest of the day. They didn't need words to express what they felt; the tenderness in the way they held each other said everything. Adjusting her arms, Jude realized she was holding a white handkerchief in her hand. The letters MJQ were embroidered in the corner in silver thread. "Thank you." She whispered into the air. As she spoke, she realized the words weren't meant just for Tommy. They were meant for Miranda, who helped her realize how much she loved him. She had a feeling she'd be seeing Miranda soon. "See you in four years."


	4. Epilogue

A/N-This is the last chapter. Fear not! I've decided their will be a sequel and I'm going to start writing it soon. Their's a lot of Jommy fluff in this chapter. It's short, but I hope to start writing the sequel soon, so hopefully that will make up for it. As aawlays, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Instant Star. But I can't wait for February 13th! I don't own the song "Long Time Coming" by Oliver james either.**

* * *

**

Epilogue-Long Time Coming

**One Year Later**

"Could I have everyone's attention for a minute? Thanks. As you know, tonight we're celebrating the release of Jude's third album, and her complete recovery from the accident she was in a year ago. I'm hoping, however, to have another reason to celebrate. I'm going to sing a song tonight. It's called Long Time Coming. This is for a special girl. You know who you are." Tommy adjusted his guitar and started to play.

Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold onto  
Just like a helpless child, yeah  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright

It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

You can love for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you've got everything  
But everything is nothing  
When you throw it away, yeah  
Then look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again

It's been a long time comin'  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
It's like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

Didn't know I was lost  
Til you found me, uh huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see

Can you whisper in my ear?  
Let me know it's alright

It's been a long time comin'  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been searchin' for  
Oooh, been a long long highway  
And now I see  
Ooo, love's been a long time  
Oooh been a long time  
Love's been a long time comin'

Jude started to move toward the stage where Tommy was finishing his song. When the clapping subsided, he spoke again.

"I wrote that song for a very special girl. You see, I've loved her since she was fifteen, but it took me awhile to realize that. Or maybe I was denying it because I was afraid. I've never felt like this before. I don't know if she feels the same way, and I don't know if I'm making a fool of myself. But do know that I love her, and I have to try. So here goes nothing. Jude Harrison, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jude stopped halfway to the stage, sure she must have heard wrong. But when she looked up at him, she knew she had heard right. Unable to speak, she nodded and walked the rest of the way to the stage on shaky legs. She climbed the steps and ran across the stage, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, yes, YES!" she cried, while everyone starting clapping and cheering. There were shouts of "It's about damn time!" from Sadie, Kwest, and Darius.

She laughed as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, and it seemed as though time had stopped. They walked to the edge of the stage, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his wasted. Jude laughed through her tears as everyone continued to clap. Jude saw Sadie jumping up and down in the back of the room through the haze of her tears. Next to Sadie, Kwest raised his glass to them, like he was toasting them. Dani was smiling from ear to year. She'd only been living with Tommy for a year, but she could tell he and Jude loved each other. The music started to play again as the people quieted down.

"May I have this dance?" Jude turned to see Tommy, one hand held out, the other pointing to the dance floor. "Of course, boyfriend." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear as they swayed to the music. "I could get used to that." Jude smiled and closed her eyes, trying to save every moment in her memory so she wouldn't ever forget it. The song ended and he kissed her softly as they pulled away. Hand-in-hand, they walked off the dance floor and toward Sadie and Kwest. "Finally!" Sadie squealed. Kwest, better able to contain his emotions, simply smiled and said, "Took you long enough." Jude nodded her agreement.

"When are you going to ask my sister out? You've liked her for a year." She retorted. "I already did, while you two were dancing." This time Jude squealed. "Everyone got what they wanted tonight." Tommy smiled, but it quickly faded. "What about your dad?" Jude took his hand and smiled. "He'll have to deal with it, whether he likes it or not. I've waited to long to be able to do this." With that, she kissed him again, not caring about anything but Tommy's lips on hers. "Thank you. For everything." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "For you, anytime."

As they left G Major that night holding hands, music drifted softly on the night air.

_Love's been a long time comin'_


End file.
